


For A Swim

by azukikazuki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I wasn't meant to write chaptered fics orz, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azukikazuki/pseuds/azukikazuki
Relationships: Floyd Leech & Jade Leech, azul ashengrotto & original character, floyd leech & azul ashengrotto, floyd leech/marcy pond, floyd leech/original character, jade leech & azul ashengrotto, jade leech & original character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	For A Swim

Marcy kept her eyes busy scanning the horizon for a glimpse of water. Trees and power lines and buildings flashed past, and the sun reflecting off glass and metal made her eyes sting and glaze over, but she much preferred spending her time trying to catch her very first sight of the ocean over remembering that she was travelling disturbingly quickly in a bumpy, smelly automobile. She had nothing but hearsay from other Night Raven students to help her imagine what this mysterious thing, the "sea," must be. It was large, unimaginably large. And its color? Grey? Green? Blue? All at once, or none of the above? Certainly she could try to imagine her beloved Walker's Marsh stretching on for miles, but that didn't sound right at all. The passenger van carrying the students gave a jolt and went bounding forward again, and she swallowed uneasily and tried to go back to watching the faraway trees flick by.

Something whizzed past her turned-away face, narrowly missing colliding with her skull, a weight plopped into her lap and she thought she must have jumped a foot in the air. The whatever-it-was gave a snicker and she turned and stared down at a pair of odd eyes and a pointed grin! "Hi shrimpy!" Floyd smirked up at her from his new position with his head in her lap like he'd never seen anything funnier than her in his life. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout~?"

"F-Floyd..." Marcy tried to come back to reality enough to make an excuse, but something more important got there first. "What are you doing up and walking around?"

"Eeeeeh, don't you get on my case too! Sitting still for this long is torture~ I dunno how  _ any _ one can do it!" Floyd crossed and uncrossed his legs and started playing distractedly with a loose thread from the seat.

"WILL you sit back where you belong and put your seatbelt ON!!" Marcy winced at the cutting sound of the Heartslabyul dorm head's short-tempered bark, magnified even more than usual by the cramped space of the van's interior. Floyd, on the other hand, just giggled. "Whaaaat, goldfishy, you wanna come over here and try to make me move~~"

Marcy could swear she could hear Riddle's teeth gritting even from across the crowded bus.  _ "That _ would violate  _ even more _ safety regulations." His voice sounded controlled but a red patch was already spreading across his forehead. Floyd's cackling and teasing cries of "Fishy fishy fishy~" definitely weren't helping matters either. Marcy scooched over as best she could and patted Floyd's shoulder to get his attention off the irate dorm head. "Floyd, you can sit and talk with me, so please put your seatbelt on as he says."

"Hmmm~~ I s'pose if shrimpy asks so nicely, I can give it a try~" The eel boy lazily hoisted himself up with much waving of long arms and legs, and scooched into the aisle seat next to her. "Goldfishy's so rude, he won't even use the magic word~" He craned his neck into the aisle to stick his tongue out at Riddle, who scoffed and puffed out a cheek. "Whatever. As long as you sit properly, I don't care what you say!"

Marcy felt a smile coming to her face. After all, as long as they didn't come to blows, their antics were definitely amusing. She wasn't feeling anywhere near as carsick after that little scene. "Aha~ that's a better face for shrimpy to make~~" And there was Floyd leaning into her personal space again. It would be uncomfortable if he wasn't obviously doing his best to be supportive. As it was, Marcy amusedly patted his whole face with her hand. "Was I making a bad face before...?"

"Mm, kind of~ ...Like this!" Floyd bit his lip and scrunched up his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner, and Marcy laughed sheepishly. "Aw I see... It's nothing bad, I just get motion sick if I can't keep myself distracted, I guess." 

"Izzat so~ Well, it's lucky that you've got the boss of distractions here to help with that!" Oh dear, something about the way he was waving both hands at her teasingly forewarned tickling... But then instead: "OH LOOK QUICK!!" He practically shouted in her ear and pointed across her out the window. Marcy jumped a little at the sudden loud sound, but then turned to look as quickly as she could -- was that a silvery something glinting behind a house on the horizon? Too late, it was gone again. She attentively scanned the scenery, but not finding another gap in the hills and buildings, gave up and returned her friend's gaze. "Floyd, was that...?"

He nodded, smiling wide. "Yep! The sea~"


End file.
